


a terrible influence

by pan_dora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, soft steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: Wow. Just wow. How dare he question his talents? He’s great at what he does. Sure, sometimes he has to wing it but, in the end, everything works out totally fine. “Firstly,” Stiles says flicking Theo’s nose as punishment for his doubts, “it was the drier.” Seriously. “Secondly, I had everything under control.” It wasn’t his greatest idea, and they had to buy a new drier afterwards, but he still successfully banished the demon Mason conjured up to the underworld. The old Theo would’ve called it collateral damage, the new one has the tendency to freak out when the neighbours' cat hisses at Stiles because either the cat or he could potentially be possessed. It’s adorable. It’s also highly disconcerting.Theo squeezes his cheeks. “The drier exploded and nearly took your head off.”





	a terrible influence

**Author's Note:**

> A work for SteoWeek2019 Day 6: Feelings

“ _No_.”

Stiles glances up from the laptop when he hears Theo’s exasperated voice. His footfalls are quiet, almost soundless as he walks down the hallway to their bedroom. A glance at the clock tells him it’s a little after eight a.m. Stiles will never understand how Theo manages to have the motivation to go to the gym this early in the morning. Physical exercise _sucks_. So bad. Okay, not always. But going to the gym lifting weights? _Ugh._ He promised he’d accompany him once to see how it was. Stiles doubts that’s going to happen anytime soon. If Theo were going at a normal time like normal people, this would be a completely different story. Stiles loves him dearly, but he’s so not going to get his ass out of bed at five in the morning to suffer at the gym.

“Because you remind me of that chick who wakes up Imhotep in The Mummy.” _Oh_ , Theo’s talking to Mason. Ever since he has almost burned their apartment down while snooping through Stiles’ collected set of grimoires and spell books – and was consequently prohibited from even being in the same room as them – Mason is trying to convince Theo to convince Stiles to let him read the others, too. Aside from Liam and Corey, everyone in the pack is strictly against Mason coming in contact with anything remotely magical. He is also forbidden from entering Stiles’ office where essentially everything interesting him resides – and Theo made abundantly clear he would _know_ when somebody entered this room without his or Stiles’ authorisation and there would be hell to pay.

“I don’t care what her name is!”

Stiles props his chin on one hand watching as his boyfriend enters the bedroom with his gym bag slung over one shoulder. “My point is that you’ll end up kickstarting the Apocalypse.” Theo raises an almost inquiring brow when he spots Stiles, but whatever Mason replied distracts him.

To be fair, he is a little offended. After accidentally cracking the trees and earth around him instead of snapping the necks of the four werewolves trying to maul them, Stiles is pretty sure kickstarting the Apocalypse is reserved for him. His powers are a bit unrefined. The nemeton is not at all helpful. Either way, kickstarting the Apocalypse is _his_ job.

“Mason, you set a bush on fire, you almost burnt down our apartment. You fucked around with the Ouija board and invited a demon in. You-” Theo rolls his eyes but smiles softly when Stiles reaches out an arm to demand a proper hello. “Yes, that’s what I’d call a horrible track record.” Theo drops his gym bag next to the dresser, then runs his free hand through his unkempt short strands. Someone obviously dried their hair driving with the windows down. He rolls his eyes at Mason’s response, crossing the room to deliver the requested kiss. Stiles grins against his lips. “I’m going to hang up on you now,” Theo announces pulling back just enough to speak properly. He doesn’t wait for another response but does what he told Mason and throws his phone somewhere in the direction of the foot of the bed. An audible thud tells them it hit the ground instead.

Stiles smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Theo flops onto the bed next to him. “Since when are you up?” He wraps an arm around Stiles, who uses the opening to snuggle up to him.

“Since you tried leaving the bed without waking me up.” He runs his fingers through the short strands.

“So, you decided to-” Theo grabs the edge of his laptop and pushes it back to check what’s on the desktop. His eyes narrow after reading for barely ten seconds. “Really, Stiles?” He asks closing the laptop a little harder than strictly necessary – if this treatment continues, he’ll need to get a new one sometime soon. “After all the bullshit happening in Beacon Hills, you still research paranormal crap in the States?” 

Okay. Theo makes that sound a tad more dramatic than it needs to be. “I was just curious.”

“You're the very definition of curiosity kills the cat.” Theo rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“Now you’re overexaggerating.”

Theo quirks a brow as he looks at him. “Am I really?”

“Yes,” Stiles insists pushing at his boyfriend’s shoulder until he lies on his back. “I was just looking. _Come on_ , Theo.” He scrambles closer smiling innocently and climbs on his lap. As expected, Theo’s hands found their place on his thighs before he properly sits. Stiles bites the inside of his bottom lip trying to hide his grin. “We’re planning a road trip. I was just checking which cities to avoid.” He props himself on his forearms, leans down and pecks Theo’s lips.

Theo slips his hands underneath Stiles' t-shirt, skin soft and warm. “So, we're avoiding the cities where nothing batshit crazy happens?”

Stiles pouts. “I would never do something reckless, or something you specifically asked me not to do.” It’s not like Stiles can't do whatever the fuck he wants by being extra nice to Theo anyway. Sometimes an innocent smile and the batting of his eyelashes does the trick. Sometimes he needs to use his mouth in a very convincing way to rope Theo into his admittedly rather questionable plans.

“Our road trip is six months away.” Theo tugs at the sleeve of Stiles’ t-shirt before trailing his fingers up and down his arm. He loves this side of Theo. Soft. Gentle. Loving. Sometimes this side of him makes him so much more attractive than his tough guy attitude. Although he really doesn’t want to complain about either.

Stiles lies down on top of Theo, chuckles quietly when he rolls them around so they’re lying on their sides facing each other. It’s times like these when Stiles wants to show Theo off, when he wants those who doubted his chance at redemption to see him now, to see the good of him underneath the trauma. “You know me,” Stiles says running his fingers through the messy hair, “I gotta plan things. A is for organisation and stuff.”

Theo quirks his brows, fingers tracing Stiles’ spine. “I don’t know which alphabet you were taught, Mr. Honour Roll-"

Scrunching up his face, Stiles flicks Theo’s forehead. “You know what I mean, dipshit.”

Theo hums and kisses his nose and cheek and jaw. “No demons,” he whispers against his lips making it sound more like ‘ _I love you_ ’ than ‘ _I will chain you down and lock you into our cellar if there’s even a single demon in your road trip plans_ ’. Theo has a talent for that. To be fair, he’s talented in a lot of ways, but this is his master class.

Stiles pokes his tongue against Theo’s bottom lip. “Demons and I go waaay back.”

“Just because you’ve been possessed by a fox demon once-“ Theo sneaks a hand between their faces to cover Stiles’ mouth; _rude_ – “doesn’t mean you’re the prince of the underworld.”

Okay, first of all, it was a thousand-year-old fox demon who was highly terrifying and still chose his sorry ass to possess. That has to count for _something_. Second of all, he’s a nemeton-fueled, baseball bat-wielding badass magician. Demons don’t scare him. Well, not all of them. Some do. Either way, he’s totally equipped to deal with demons of all kind. Maybe not the higher-ups. But the low ranks? _Please_ , he’ll take those out before breakfast. Potentially. He only met one, so, his statistics are a little wonky.

“No demons,” Theo repeats pulling his hand away.

Stiles nods in agreement. “No demons.”

“ _Babe_.” Theo knows him well enough that strangers could mistake it for mindreading. Then again, after all the shit he’s dragged Theo into out of sheer curiosity, it’s no surprise he's constantly suspicious. Granted, after the abandoned psychiatric hospital inside a beautiful Victorian-style manor Stiles considered charming turned out to be haunted, he would've started doubting him too. So, it didn't come as a surprise when Theo stopped trusting his judgement regarding danger once and for all. A wise choice, probably.

“One demon.”

Theo rolls his eyes. “You are-“

“Perfectly capable of dealing with a demon.”

“Perfectly capable of-“ Theo snorts out a laugh and pats his cheek, “I wouldn’t call ripping a hole in the universe through our washing machine call _perfectly capable_ but whatever works for you.”

 _Wow_. Just _wow_. How dare he question his talents? He’s _great_ at what he does. Sure, sometimes he has to wing it but, in the end, everything works out totally fine. “Firstly,” Stiles says flicking Theo’s nose as punishment for his doubts, “it was the drier.” Seriously. “Secondly, I had everything under control.” It wasn’t his greatest idea, and they had to buy a new drier afterwards, but he still successfully banished the demon Mason conjured up to the underworld. The old Theo would’ve called it collateral damage, the new one has the tendency to freak out when the neighbours' cat hisses at Stiles because either the cat or he could potentially be possessed. It’s adorable. It’s also highly disconcerting.

Theo squeezes his cheeks. “The drier _exploded_ and nearly took your head off.”

Stiles pulls his hands away from his face. “Listen-“

“ _Not_ a single demon.”

Fine. _Fine_. A different tactic then. “Kochanie,” Stiles whispers knowing full well that for some reason, Theo _really_ likes it when he whips out the Polish pet names. “It’s not a dangerous demon.” He kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek. Theo's hand finds his neck, grip tight around his nape, almost as if he wants to stop him but doesn’t. Grinning, Stiles sucks on his earlobe, feels the familiar rush of heat and pride when Theo’s breath hitches in his throat. “I promise.” Stiles kisses him behind his ear, down his neck. His fingers slip beneath the waistband of Theo’s sweatpants and boxers just enough to tease. He can feel a shudder run down his dear boyfriend’s spine. It’s just too much fun to work towards a compromise with him.

Theo groans when Stiles kisses a trail from his throat to his collarbone. “No _demons_ ,” he repeats. It sounds more like an afterthought than actual demand, and his fingers are already grabbing his hair while Stiles pushes his shirt away. Theo knows, he’ll be losing, knows he’s already lost the argument when Stiles kisses the outline of his dick. But he doesn’t seem to mind seeing how he couldn’t get out of his pants fast enough.

Sure, later today, probably over lunch, Theo will tell him what a terrible influence he is on Mason and that nobody needs to be surprised the guy tries it all seeing with how much shit Stiles is getting away with. But what can he say? His arguments are simply mind-blowingly convincing.

“One,” Stiles whispers, then wraps his lips around Theo.

 

In the end, after intense and deep contemplation, Theo agrees that _one_ demon won’t be too bad.


End file.
